You Belong with Me
by LaPaige
Summary: Shane Gray is marrying Tess Tyler, so rushing into the church and hoping for the best was not an ideal plan – but I had nothing to lose. Smitchie. Co-written with the awesome PurpleAngel87!


**Okay, so I wrote this with my new friend on PurpleAngel87! At first we were going to put in on both our profiles but then we realised it was against the rules so we flipped a virtual coin (seriously, there's a website for that) and it came up tails so I get to put it on my profile. BUT this doesn't mean you guys can't go to her profile - I demand it! She's an awesome writer and it was super fun writing this with her! The line break down there is where Purple takes over. She wrote a lot more than I did and so I feel super guilty about that, but I hope you all enjoy this one-shot!**

**PurpleAngel87 - would like to thank everyone for reading and reviewing in advance. And it was awesome co-writing with LaPaige!**

* * *

"Mitchie, please. Open the door."

I sighed, trying to ignore the increasingly pleading tone of Nate. He'd been here for at least ten minutes and I still refused to open the door to him. I knew why he was here – I also knew that Caitlyn had sent him after she decided to pay me a visit and I refused to open the door to her. Just like I was planning to do with Nate. I wanted to yell at him to go away, but if I spoke then it felt like I'd lost. If I hadn't already.

"Mitchie! I know you're there and I know why you're acting like this!"

_Really, Nate?_ All previous thoughts of silence forgotten, I spoke back at him through the door.

"You think that I'm acting? Shane is marrying someone. And not just anyone, Nate. He's marrying Tess Tyler." My voice broke partway through the sentence and the tears I'd been holding in ever since Shane had broken up with me flowed down my face.

"Mitchie, open the door." Nate whispered, and I could picture him on the other side: one hand resting on the door frame, the other clenched in a fist – something everyone knew Nate did when he was nervous or scared.

"No." I replied, still stubborn even when I was in tears. I'd changed. I was no longer the girl that people could walk all over. I'd learnt to stick up for myself and say no. Then again, I'd never thought I'd be refusing to open a locked door to one of my best friends.

"Fine. I'm leaving." Nate replied, a tone of defeat shining through in his voice. My hand hovered over the lock of the door, an internal debate going on inside me. Should I let him into my apartment – and into my life? I'd blocked everyone out for weeks – I'd been living in my apartment for at least a fortnight, refusing to brave the outside world.

"Nate." I whispered. My voice was to quiet – I knew he wouldn't hear me. I took a deep, shaky breath and then said it louder.

"Nate." I heard the sound of his retreating footsteps stop. I slowly unlocked the door, not bothering to wipe my eyes. I saw him standing a few feet away and the look of concern on his face kept the tears rolling down my face.

"I love him." I whispered, though I knew he could hear. "And he's gone." I added. Next thing I knew, Nate was hugging me, his arms wrapped around me somewhat protectively. I had always looked up to him as a slightly older brother, and today was no different.

"I know you do." Nate replied, his words causing a pang of hurt in my heart. What had I expected him to say? Shane loved me back? Four years after the break up, if I just said the words he'd drop Tess and come running back? I didn't think so.

"You should go to the wedding. It'll help you." Nate added when I was silent once more. I pulled away from the embrace, staring at him. He looked concerned more than anything, but I could also see the confusion in his eyes.

"Help me with what?" I asked, watching his facial expression carefully. I'd known him for years and I could read him easily. I knew exactly why he wanted me to go to the wedding. I wasn't stupid, I was just hurt.

"Mitchie, it's been four years. You need to get over him." Nate said it gently but he could have yelled it and it wouldn't have made much of a difference. The words still hurt me.

"I love him; it's not that easy to get over." I mumbled, but even to my own ears I sounded weak.

"It's been four years." Nate repeated, glancing down at his watch. I saw his eyes widening.

"You're late." I responded. He knew immediately that I meant for the wedding.

"You have a few dresses that would-" He tried, but I shook my head. "I think I'll just go in this." I said, motioning to my jeans and relatively plain shirt. His eyes nearly bulged out of his head at my words.

"You're going?" He asked, his mouth hanging open.

I nodded, accidently 'forgetting' to tell him my motives.

"Let's go." I said, trying to put on a happy voice. Nate raised an eyebrow.

"No make-up? No formal wear?" He said. But I knew just as well as he did that if he made me get ready he'd miss the ceremony. Just my luck.

The car journey was long and gave me a lot of time to think my plan over. Rushing into the church and hoping for the best was not an ideal plan – but I had nothing to lose. We (meaning Shane and I) hadn't talked in over a year – the wedding invitation that arrived on my doorstep months ago had surprised me so much that it took days to actually sink in.

As Nate pulled up at the Church my heart beat accelerated beyond normal speeds. I couldn't do this. I wanted Shane to be happy – and if that meant with Tess then ... but no. I couldn't let him do this. I knew I was being selfish but it was Shane's call. If I walked in there and said what I wanted to say, he could ignore me. He could ask for someone to remove me. He could decide.

As I walked up to the church with Nate I felt him grab my hand. It was a friendly, platonic gesture. We both knew it. He'd done it to calm me - which didn't work at all, but I was grateful that he tried. As we reached the doors I hesitated. This was it. Four years after a breakup and this was what my crazy mind had leaded me to.

I remembered the final episode of Sabrina – knowing it was the craziest thing to suddenly remember. How she was about to marry Aaron, and then she'd called it off. She'd ended up running away with Harvey. But this time, it would be Harvey (a.k.a – me) calling off the wedding of Sabrina (a.k.a – Shane) instead of the other way round. I looked at Nate at the last moment – and I knew that he knew what I was about to do. He gave my hand a squeeze, then opened the door.

I looked ahead, ignoring the cries of disbelief at my sudden appearance (and Nate's). I saw Shane turn (my eyes were on him, not Tess). His mouth fell open and before anyone could say anything two words fell from my lips that made Shane's mother fall off her chair.

"I object."

* * *

I couldn't believe I was about to do this. Marry Tess Tyler. If someone had told me that four years ago, I would have told them they were drunk. Of course I was with Mitchie at the time, so no-one would have tried to say that to me. They knew how protective I had been of Mitchie. I sighed, as her name crossed my thoughts for the millionth time today. I hadn't spoken to Mitchie in a year, ever since I had proposed to Tess. I did love Tess, but for some reason she was paranoid and she asked me to stop talking to Mitchie. How could I say no to my fiancée, right?

I was standing right at the front of this church, in front of hundreds of people, about to marry Tess and all I could think about was Mitchie. Was I really doing the right thing? I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned around to look at Jason.

"Tess is going to enter in a minute." He paused and I could sense the hesitancy in his voice when he carried on. "Are you sure about this, Shane?"

I bit back an angry retort as I realised Jason was just looking out for me. But really, did he think the best time to start looking out for me was on my wedding day? I heard the old church organ start up and I turned as a groom should, to look at his bride. Tess entered with all eyes on her, just the way she liked it. She did look beautiful in that white dress but I longed for her face to change in front of my eyes, for her blond hair to change to brown, blue eyes to change to hazel. I stared at her walk towards me with a blank look on my face. I couldn't believe I was considering ditching Tess on our wedding day.

In no time, she was standing in front of me and she smiled but I couldn't bring myself to say anything for fear that I might say the wrong thing. I couldn't leave her. Not now. I had had so long to make my mind up. And what would I even leave for? There was no guarantee that Mitchie still loved me. We turned towards the priest as he began his well practiced speech. Tess had surprisingly wanted to keep the ceremony as traditional as possible.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered…" I zoned him out fairly quickly and chanced a glance at Jason to see if Nate had arrived yet. He shook his head slightly, and between all the emotions I was feeling at the time, anger worked it way into my thoughts.

"…or forever hold his peace." I looked up at the priest who seemed to be looking around the church with his calculating eyes as though waiting for something. Oh, right, this was the part where anyone could object. I wondered if I could object before shaking the thought out of my head. The priest looked down at his book – probably to check our names when I heard the door open behind me. I turned around and was met with the most beautiful woman I had ever seen dressed in jeans and a t-shirt.

The words "I object," fell gracefully from her lips as my mouth dropped open and I caught a glimpse of my mother sliding of her chair.

Tess shook my arm and I could see Dad trying to help Mom back onto her seat. I tore my eyes away from Mitchie and turned to look at Tess.

"What is she doing here, Shane?" She asked, and I could detect the faint hint of nervousness in her voice.

"You wanted to invite her, remember?" I snapped back at her, remembering her insistence to invite my ex-girlfriend who was currently walking down the aisle towards us.

Tess looked away from and began to walk back down the aisle so she could meet Mitchie. I followed; concerned that she might hurt her. I groaned inwardly. I should be concerned about Tess, not Mitchie. I was supposed to be marrying Tess.

"What are you doing here, Mitchie? And Nate, you should be standing with the groomsmen, not turning up late to my wedding!" Tess's voice was beginning to sound shrill and for a second I could see the uncertainty that crossed Mitchie's face but it vanished as I joined the group in the middle of church. Caitlyn had also come to join us.

"I'm sorry, Tess but I need to talk to Shane," she said catching my eye. I sucked in a breath. What was she doing? The Mitchie I knew would never crash someone's wedding.

Before I could say anything, Tess jumped in. "You can't talk to him. You had you chance with him, he's mine now, Mitchie," she said, fiercely. "You're welcome to stay and join the audience, though," she added, a fake smile gracing her lips. I could feel my blood boil as she referred to me as hers. I was Mitchie's…wait what am I saying? I'm marrying Tess. Tess. I looked at Mitchie who smiled at me sadly.

"Two minutes, please Shane?"

I nodded and Tess glared at me. "Fine but you can say whatever you want to say in front of all of us," Tess said. I knew her insecurity would never allow me to talk to Mitchie by myself. The smile slipped off Mitchie's face and I saw Nate give her hand a squeeze. I knew she was nervous and she turned to look at me and for that time I forgot I was standing in the middle of the church. It was just me and Mitchie.

"Shane, I know I'm probably too late but I couldn't let you get married without trying because I knew I would regret it if I didn't," she said, talking really fast.

"Mitchie, what are you talking about? We haven't even spoken in a year." I don't know why I was trying to bring some logic into this conversation – if she said what I wanted her to say, logic wasn't going to make difference.

"I know…I just…I love you Shane. I always have and I couldn't let you get married today without you knowing how I felt about you. The last few years…I've always loved you and only you." She paused and I could see a tear roll down her cheek and I wanted nothing more in that second but to take her into my arms and convince her that everything would but Tess had managed to work her way closer to me and was now holding onto my arm. Jason had joined the other side of her and I vaguely registered the murmurs from the audience.

"I know you probably don't feel the same way but I had to let you know, even if it was the smallest chance that you felt the same." She was now openly crying and Tess's grip tightened around my arm.

"I think you belong with me, Shane. And it's up to you what happens now," she finished, sounding strong. She loved me! And for a second I was completely ecstatic before I felt Tess tug on my arm. I turned to look at her and her I could see the anger in her eyes.

"Tell her she's too late, Shane. You're with me now. Tell her Shane," she finished in a pleading tone. I looked at her just about to speak but she seemed to have already guessed what I was about to say. I think a part of me did love her, but the rest of me…belonged to Mitchie. Always had and always would

"No, Shane! I don't want to hear it! It's our wedding day, Shane!" She dragged me so we were a bit further away from the group in the middle of the church

"I'm sorry, Tess. But I can't lie to you for the rest of our lives. I wouldn't be happy Tess, if we did get married and neither would you and you know it," I said, my voice shaking slightly. I think the both of us had always known something like this was going to happen.

"But you said you loved me," she said, and for the first time since I'd met her, she sounded lost, almost defeated.

If anything was going to break me today, that was it. "I did. I do. But Mitchie…" I broke off. How could I get her to understand what I had with Mitchie?

"She's your soul mate."

I looked at her, surprised. She sounded clearer now and she looked at me.

"Yeah, I guess she is," I said. I had never expected her to be convinced so quickly. "I'm really sorry, Tess. You deserve better than me, you really do." I said, pulling her into my arms to give her a quick hug. She laughed bitterly.

"Damn right I do, Gray," she said and I knew we would be okay. Eventually. I kissed her on the forehead and she gave me a nudge towards Mitchie.

Mitchie was still standing in the middle of the church with Caitlyn by her side speaking to her in a low voice and Nate still holding her hand and I walked up to her.

"Mitch? I love you too," I blurted out, wanting to leave this church with her as quick as I could and my heart lifted as I saw her face brighten. I wanted nothing more but to kiss her but I knew it wasn't the right time.

"But, your wedding?" she asked, and I knew she just wanted to make sure I knew what I was doing.

I shook my head slightly. "It got crashed so we called it off," I said and I could feel the slight smirk on my face as I saw Nate let go of her hand. He reached into his pocket and held out his car keys for me. I grabbed them and I walked closer to Mitchie taking hold of her hand and I began to lead her out of the church. I knew Nate and Jason would handle the guests and look after Tess. I felt Mitchie squeeze my hand and I sped up, breathing a sigh of relief when we made it through the doors.

She led me to Nate's car and it was only then that I turned to look at her. I could still see the faint tear tracks on her face but her eyes shone with happiness. I pulled her closer to me, resting my hands on her waist and I felt her hands around my neck. I smiled at her and just before I leant down, I heard her whisper. "I'm glad I crashed your wedding, Shane."

I couldn't help but laugh slightly and I leant down to give her a kiss before pulling away and adding, "I'm glad you crashed my wedding, too."


End file.
